Wearable devices are typically a category of technology devices that can be worn by a consumer and often include tracking information related to health and fitness. Other wearable technology devices include devices that have small motion sensors to take photos and sync with mobile devices. Exemplary forms of typical wearable devices include: badges, wristbands, and/or eyeglasses. In addition to typical wearable devices, the term “wearable device,” as used herein, may refer to devices having a size and configuration such that they may be held in the hand, sewn into an article of clothing, or placed into a pocket of a shirt or pair of pants.
Wearable devices have applications, such as in healthcare and in monitoring and real time feedback for athletes. Wearable devices could be useful in professional and/or medical patient settings. For example, making payment easier, improving customer experience, and enhancing data analytics.
The Peltier effect is demonstrated when an electric current crosses a junction of two dissimilar conductors, a thermocouple, there is a heating effect that is not explained entirely by Joule heating. Further, depending on the direction of the current, the overall effect of the current may be either heating or cooling. This heating and cooling effect can be harnessed to create a heater or a cooler, also referred to as a thermoelectric heat pump.